Milimaw
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa Sakura ingin mengajak teman-temannya pergi ke taman bermain tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya menjadi panas. Ditambah lagi, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar rencana salah satu teman Sakura nanti di sana. Bagaimana aksi Sasuke guna menggagalkan rencanya Sakura?/Short Fiction/OneShot/Fluffy/Short Fic before HIATUS


**Milimaw by Eunike Yuen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan sama sekali di dalamnya.**

**Sasuke and Sakura Short Fiction**

**One Shot, little bit OOC, typos and misstypos, bahasa agak sedikit ga baku, judul ngga nyambung, and many more**

**ENJOY ALL!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MILIMAW**

—**Sasuke malu-malu kucing nih, mhihihi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Konoha, 18 May 2014 06.58**

"SASUKE-_KUN_ BRENGSEK!" Maki Sakura sambil berlari menggenggam sebuah buku tulis di tangan kanannya. Sakura berlari dengan langkah cepat dan tegas guna mengejar seorang pemuda kulit putih dan rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi itu yang sudah melesat jauh di depannya. Beberapa kali kata-kata makian yang tidak senonoh dilontarkannya sebagai tanda kekesalannya yang memuncak pada pemuda itu. Baru sampai—kira-kira lima belas meter berlari, Sakura sudah berhenti dan memegang dadanya yang dag dig dug ngga karuan. Inilah akibatnya berlari sambil marah-marah, bikin tenaga cepet habis. Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. "_Cih, Kuso_!" geramnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Pagi ini Sakura sudah diberikan salah satu hadiah spesial dari teman masa kecilnya yang super duper nyebelin itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa ngga marah kalau pagi ini, rencananya untuk pergi ke taman bermain bersama teman-temannya pupus sudah dikarenakan Sasuke mengajak semua temannya yang laki-laki untuk menonton pertandingan aikido di SMA lain. Plis deh, memangnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengajak nonton lain hari apa? Dan _voila_, gara-gara itu juga temen-temen Sakura yang perempuan tidak mau ikut lantaran jadinya mereka ngga bisa modus deh. Laki-laki yang mereka suka kan ngga dateng tuh jadi… ngapain juga mereka dateng.

Dan itu semua gara-gara siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin hati Sakura mau meledak rasanya. Pasalnya acara ini tuh sudah diatur dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Kalau gagal kan rasanya agak gimana gitu… Tanpa sadar bibir Sakura sudah mengerucut sejadi-jadinya. Masih dengan posisi mengatur napasnya Sakura terduduk di lantai sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah bisa habis pikir dengan kelakukan Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil padahal sudah SMA begitu. Oh, _poor_ Sakura, siapa suruh suka sama pemuda macam Sasuke Uchiha…?

"Heh _jidat_, sudah capek ya?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara tengil-tengil yang Sakura hapal banget. Sontak dibuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menatap seorang pemuda yang DEMI KAMI-_SAMA_! tidak ada satu keringatpun yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan kayanya sama sekali tidak merasa capek padahal sudah berlari-lari kesana-kemari—okeh itu lebay. "Makanya, kalau mau ngejar orang itu, dilihat dulu dia itu perempuan apa laki-laki, terus dia itu rajin olah raga atau engga. Dasar jidat lebar." Lanjutnya.

"BERISIIIIK!" makinya kasar sambil menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Yah, walaupun tidak kena sih karena Sasuke sudah menghindar duluan sebelum Sakura mampu untuk melancarkan tendangannya yang pertama. "Aku tuh kesel sama kamu. Kenapa sih kamu ngga ngajak temen-temen kamu nanti aja buat nonton acaranya. Aku kan sudah berencana buat ke taman bermain hari ini. Kan ngga seru kalau aku pergi sendiri…" curhatnya pada Sasuke, melepaskan semua unek-uneknya. Semoga aja laki-laki satu ini mau mengerti.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura beberapa saat sebelum mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Tampaknya Sakura benar-benar kesal padanya. "Oh jadi itu yang bikin kamu marah?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura tanpa sadar mendelik tidak suka mendengarnya. Sasuke itu pintar apa bego banget sih, memangnya dari tadi Sakura itu ngomong apaan aja? "Ya emang iya, marah banget malah!" teriaknya tepat di telinga pemuda raven yang ngeselin abis itu. "Kalau kamu di posisi aku juga pastinya kesel 'kan?"

Sasuke nyengir-nyengir kuda saja membalasnya. Bikin emosi Sakura siap untuk meledak-ledak. Kenapa sih laki-laki yang satu ini tidak peka banget? "Habisnya, kamu ngga ngajak aku pergi ke taman bermain sama-sama sih…"

"Emangnya kamu mau kalau udah aku ajak juga? Paling nanti jawabnya '_Jidat_, kamu ngga punya temen perempuan apa sampai harus pergi sama aku melulu.'" Terangnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh sebentar mendengar jawaban teman masa kecilnya itu. "Udah, kamu ikut aja sama aku nonton pertandingan aikido bareng yang lainnya. Kan yang penting bersenang-senang."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras-keras sebelum menjawab. "Kalau nonton itu ngga asik Sasuke-_kun_, aku bukan anak laki-laki yang suka sama hal-hal berbau seperti itu. Lagian kamu ngga nanya-nanya dulu sih!"

Sasuke tertawa sebentar sebelum mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura—yang mendapat delikan super sebagai balasannya—dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Setelah berdiri Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya dan berjalan di depan gadis itu. Menginggalkan Sakura dan segala macam gerutuan plus sumpah serapah yang ngga henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Habisnya, kamu bisa nempel sama yang lain, _jidat_!"

Sontak Sakura yang masih marah-marah menghentikan perkataannya untuk mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tapi yang bisa di dengarnya hanya _…yang lain, jidat!_ Sakura langsung saja mengejar Sasuke dan menyamakan langkah mereka. "Kamu ngomong apa barusan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ngga ada tuh!"

"Jangan bohong! Tadi aku denger kamu bilang apa gitu tentang aku. Aku yakin banget."

"Yeeh, orang yang ngomong aku, kamu yang sewot. Aku ngga ngomong apa-apa kok!"

"Bohong banget Sasuke, aku tuh jelas-jelas denger kamu ngomong sesuatu!"

"Terserah kamulah." Jawabnya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

"SASUKEEEEE!" Sakura berteriak kencang sejadi-jadinya karena kekesalannya pada laki-laki satu ini. Kenapa sih, Sasuke itu susah banget ditebaknya? "Dasar _SASUKE NO BAKAAAAA_!" Sakura berteriak lagi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai. "_Baka baka baka_!

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**Kalau kita balik lagi ke beberapa menit sebelumnya…**

**Konoha, 18 May 2014 06.42**

"Hei, hei, kamu mau modus ya, sama Sakura?"

Mendengar kalimat itu sontak kuping Sasuke menjadi panas. Dihentikannya aktivitasnya yang tengah asik bermain game di layar ponselnya, tidak lupa mematikan lagu yang terus berdendang di ponselnya agar dia yang masih memakai _headset _mampu mendengar lanjutannya. Telinganya sudah siaga.

"Yah, kamu tahulah kenapa aku mau. Aku kan dari dulu memang suka sama Sakura Haruno hanya saja…" Mata mereka semua langsung mengarah ke Sasuke yang pura-pura cuek dan memasang gaya tidak tau apa-apa. Padahal hatinya sudah panas mendengar hal itu. "…dia deket banget sama itu." Lanjut mereka lirih, dikira Sasuke ngga bisa denger mentang-mentang memakai _headset_.

"Oh gitu, pantesan aja kamu tumben-tumbennya mau. Memang kamu rencananya mau nembak dia nanti?"

"Kalau bisa sih, semoga aja dia suka juga sama aku."

"Kalau ngga ada Sasuke sih mungkin. Kamu kan ketua OSIS dan dapet peringkat juara umum di SMA ini. Siapa sih yang ngga suka sama kamu…" tambah temannya lagi menyemangati.

Setelahnya, Sasuke sudah ngga niat buat main game. Langsung saja tangannya menari-nari di layar ponselnya mencari _event _yang seru yang kemungkinan besar bisa digunakannya untuk menggagalkan rencana Sakura mengajak teman-temannya ke taman bermain. Dan _voila_…

"Kayaknya acara ini bagus juga…" Sasuke bergumam lirih sambil menyeringai. "Heh, jidat, kamu tuh emang pantesnya Cuma sama aku."

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**Author's Area**

**Hello, lama ngga jumpa sama saya ya, saya datang lagi dengan fic baru yang beda banget sama fic sebelumnya. Yang kali ini bahasanya ngga baku biar kerasa lebih enak aja sih. Semoga kalian pada suka ya… Dan so sorry kalau ternyata OOC banget untuk Sasuke dan Sakuranya, mhihihihi… Soalnya ini fic dari DC yang aku ubah doang tokohnya, hehehe. Oh kalau masalah judul saya no comment deh soalnya itu asli ngarang banget, ngga ada hubungannya sama isi cerita. Bosen sama judul-judul yang dari bahasa inggris, pengen beda gituuu…**

**Saya ngucapin MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG SUDAH MAU BACAIN FIC FIC SAYA DAN NGERREVIEW DI FIC ITU. Ailofyusomach. Sorry saya harus hiatus dulu. **

**Plus ini sebagai fic terkahir saya sebelum saya HIATUS, and gatau tuh kapan baliknya…. Byeee!**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
